User talk:Chadlupkes
Great! Way to go!! It is our Giki, evolve it, make it work! did the css go in the right place? Hope the css went into the right place- Where do I find the admin links? Are those pages you copied from wikipedia? They do not list all the countries. The templates I got from wikipedia for other regions are not displaying fully. What changes are needed? :The CSS worked. Great job. I'm at work, so I can't do much, but I'll continue to work on it. If you want to copy the templates from Campaigns' Voter Guides, that's what I would recommend. Chad Redirects and sub pages Great idea! Just edit the Help:Page Policy to reflect how the sub pages would be added! Topic template Maybe you want to edit the topic template to add your tabs for the different categories? That will automatically help contributors place categories into relevant spaces. Perhaps you can create sub pages automatically too? :I have found it more effective to avoid automatic content generation. I've seen it work on Genealogy and a few other places, and while it provides something of an outline, it's never what I'm really looking for. Content should build itself manually, with examples on best practice available for people to follow once the articles get up to a certain level of complexity. Chadlupkes 14:43, 1 May 2007 (UTC) category government There are at least three kinds of government bodies: Government Government , Federal state and local governments will fall here Governmental Departments and Organizations Governmental Departments and Organizations and Departments of a government at any level, committees, bodies appointed by government fall here Public Sector Public Sector Corporations owned by governments fall here. Naming as per wikipedia categories Since we would expect to attribute articles brought over from wikipedia with the original reference are there strong reasons why the page name should be identical? Many of the original pages will be changed completely and will only serve to seed content and updation. Sometimes a better name may describe what is intended to be the focus or go into the page. --Anupam 02:21, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :One very good reason is to save time - pasting (often in a big block) instead of typing a new name (which will often not be the name that ordinary people use, because of the WP policy of using the common name for articles most of the time). Another good (related) reason is because links to it from other WP pages will naturally be to the WP name, which gives us immediate links to our equivalent pages without any need to create redirects or other explanations. If our content is so different that it needs a different name, its page should be different and can be linked from the page with the name that matches WP rather than being squeezed onto that page. (This sort of discussion would be better in a Forum or on a Style Talk page, so that anyone can more easily find it and learn from it or join in.) Robin Patterson 12:41, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Forum:Copying from Wikipedia content, form and function :Also, we should not be just copying articles from Wikipedia. Every time I see that happening, I get worried. This is not an 'encyclopedia of government'. We should be creating something new here. Chadlupkes 13:32, 18 May 2007 (UTC) wikipedia and giki Yes, I fully agree that this is not an encyclopedia of government. We need to have content that is not just form wikipedia like sources. Yet I think it will be a good strategy to create (at least) one page for each country as a seed content. If this comes from wikipedia, let's try to not have a complete copy but only the relevant part that relates to Giki categories. This discussion should be shifted to discussion on using Giki- I am copying relevant parts there. --Anupam 16:22, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Water supply Man, I didn't know you were doing more! I've got a big edit conflict. Robin Patterson 01:49, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm mostly just getting rid of the "pagex" junk. Makes no sense. Chadlupkes 01:51, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::OK, well, I've added mine at the top. Please delete the unwikified stuff that it replaces. Robin Patterson 02:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC)